Lost in the Game
by dsmedina52766
Summary: Everyone thought it was just a normal mod. That was until we woke up in the game. Now everyone at Achievement Hunter must beat the game, or die trying. Roosterteeth AU, Slight Mavin? Rate T for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to make this so I am.**

* * *

-Gavin's POV-

I can't wait! I'm so looking forward to this Let's Play! I know it's just Minecraft but Ryan installed a mod I found and we're trying it out. It's supposed to make the game more life-like. More mobs and items I'm assuming! I didn't really get a good look at it but oh well. Like Ray says, YOLO!

"Gavin hurry up! Let's get this started already!" Geoff yelled.

"Oh right Geoffrey!" I call back and quickly put my headphones on and start the game up.

"What the fuck is this!?" Michael calls next to me. Causing me to look over at his screen. There was a weird message unlike any of the other mods we downloaded and ran.

"Is this a glitch or error?" Ray asked. Then why are all of us having this problem?

"Good old PC." Jack commented. Maybe that's it. I looked back to my screen. Downloading players? What? I place a hand to my head getting dizzy.

"Gavin are you okay?" Michael looked over at me.

"Fine just a bit-" I cant finish my sentence before I hit the ground and everything fades to black.

* * *

"Gavin wake up!" I hear a voice calling for me and I feel warmer than usual. I open an eye only to be blinded by something bright.

"Ugh where am I?" I wait for my eyes to adjust and I look around. Why am I outside? Why is everything blocky? Wait. "BLOODY HELL WE'RE IN MINECRAFT!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Michael's POV-

How the fuck did this happen? Why are we in Minecraft? What the hell are we supposed to do? I have so many questions and no answers. I look around. We're in a plains biome it looks like. Which means no trees FUCK! I hear a loud beep followed by another. Where is it coming from? I quickly look around crawling in circles. Nothing. This beeping is getting so fucking obnoxious. Speaking of obnoxious where's Gavin? Oh god I hope he's not alone. The beeping stopped for second then started back up. Damn to think I would get a break. I look down at my wrist to see my bracelet replaced with a watch? I open it and look at the messages popping up.

DGgeoff: What the hell!? Are we in Minecraft?

JackP: I think so.

BM Vagabond: How is this possible? Is it the mod.

BrownMan: Where is everyone?

DGgeoff: I'm in a jungle biome.

JackP: Same here.

BrownMan: All I see is snow.

BM Vagabond: I think I see you Ray.

BrownMan: What?

BrownMan: Oh hi Ryan!

JackP: I found Geoff.

MLP Michael: I'm in the middle of the fucking plains with no trees. And who knows where Gavin is?

BrownMan: With any luck Gavin should be with you.

MLP Michael: Hopefully.

DGgeoff: Let's all find resources before it turns into night.

BrownMan: Right!

I shut my wrist phone and then started looking for resources which was just a tree nearby. I quickly ran towards it since I'm a lot faster than normal. I see someone in green under the tree. Gavin! My pace quickly turned into a sprint as I quickly reach him. I kneel next to him and look at his clothes. He's wearing knee pads and elbow pads. He has his creeper scarf along with a creeper hoodie with the pattern and dark green pants.

"Hey Gavin wake up." I shook him slightly but he didn't budge. Damn he's out cold. I carefully move him out of the way and look at the tree. This is going to be painful.

* * *

-Ray's POV-

"Hey Ryan should we check up on the others?" I ask as we walk through our snow biome.

"Yeah. But we should find shelter first." Ryan answered keeping his gaze focused on what's in front of us.

"I guess so." I opened my watch and brought up my inventory. Man I love this thing it's much easier than carrying everything by hand. Plus it looks fucking sweet. I counted how many wooden planks I have which was 36. "Hey Ryan I have 36 wooden planks I think we can make a shelter if you go get some wool."

"Yeah fine." Ryan started looking around for sheep while I got to work. Taking the wood planks out of my inventory, they look like little toy blocks in my hand but once I put them down they turned into a more life-like size.

* * *

After a few minutes and two axes I had a decent sized shelter. And great timing to because Ryan just got back.

"Alright we have shelter!" He said going over to a crafting table and started making beds.

"Hey Ryan should we check up on the others now?" I ask checking the time on my watch. 17:23 wow time goes by fast. Well I guess we are on Minecraft time.

"Yeah just make sure they're alive and all." Ryan says while setting the beds in the shelter.

"Alright!" I quickly open up the chat window.

BrownMan: Everyone alive?

MLP Michael: I am but I don't know about Gavin.

BrownMan: What's wrong with him?

MLP Michael: He hasn't woken up yet and it's been hours.

MLP Michael: I'm getting worried.

BrownMan: Don't worry I'm sure he's fine.

BrownMan: Team Lads doesn't go down easily even if it's Gavin.

MLP Michael: I hope you're right.

BrownMan: Do you have shelter yet?

MLP Michael: Yeah we do.

MLP Michael: It wasn't painful like I thought it would be.

BrownMan: Yeah well this is a video game.

MLP Michael: Well now I hate this fucking game.

BrownMan: Oh come on we haven't even gotten far into it.

MLP Michael: Ray if you haven't noticed.

MLP Michael: WE'RE TRAPPED IN FUCKING MINECRAFT WITH NO WAY OUT!

BrownMan: Why yes, yes I have.

MLP Michael: I don't know what to fucking do.

BrownMan: Just wait for Gavin to wake up.

BrownMan: Then he should help you.

MLP Michael: What if he never wakes up? Have you ever thought of that!

BrownMan: He will jus get some rest. You need it.

MLP Michael: Fine I'll talk to you later.

* * *

-Michael's POV-

After my talk with Ray I look back at Gavin. H's still out cold. "Gavin wake up!" I shook him slightly and he opened his eyes.

"Ugh where am I?" He sat up and looked around. "BLOODY HELL WE'RE IN MINECRAFT!" Ray was right he's alive! I quickly pull him into a hug. He tenses up but I don't care right now. I finally got my boy back.


End file.
